User blog:Inferno Pendragon/Character Bio: Diana Price
Diana Price is the over-arching main antagonist of a 12 year (and running) multiverse created by myself, despite this project having many villains of varying degrees of quality and power Diana has continually shown herself to be the most recurring and most dangerous of the entire lot.. as well as the most feared and depraved.. she is also notable for being a character who the main protagonists had to ally with for several years due to war, which forced her into the role of a "hero" but she never once had any good intentions and was known from the start as a mentally unstable killer and thus her inevitable betrayal of the group was predicted from the begining even in-universe. Diana is unusual in the realms of mass-murderers / serial-killers in that she is a female who kills strangers and displays a massive array of mental instabilities and personality disorders - though there is evidence Diana exists as at least three distinct entities within her own mind. Diana's known to indulge in acts very few other villains in the setting will do (in fact almost all villains revile her or fear her in some fashion, some do idolize her but she often repays these cultists via killing them - as is in her nature) - the only life she seems to refuse to end is that of Richard, yet there is no true love in her obsession with him despite her claims otherwise.. since she has continually tried to torture him and drive him insane (though she claims she is trying to "cure" him). While most of her past is very much clouded it is believed Diana began to kill at 17 years of age and had done so for at least four years before she performed her infamous "cake act" which earned her a seven year imprisonment - this made Diana at least 28 years of age by the time war broke out and allowed her to once again get free. Finally, Diana is not a typical human, despite appearing as one - she is part of the Chosen, individuals with connections to the mystical elements of the realm and thus she has a vital role despite her malicious nature, being the Chosen of Magic itself.. though after the main group found alternate worlds and thus an alternate Chosen of Magic Diana's vital role was lessened, which sparked her ultimate betrayal (as by virtue of her role no longer being as vital she would face re-imprisonment at any time). Biography (shortened somewhat for sheer sanity - since she spans over 12 years (and growing) of stories) Diana began life in an apparently unstable family but she notoriously twists her origins around on a whim, very few people know the specifics of her upbringing but she was confirmed as growing up near a farm owned by one of the main protagonists, her father was an unstable man and one night tried to set his neighbors farm on fire and was promptly arrested - Diana was sent to stay with her grandmother as a result. Diana would experience many nightmares but her grandmother told her that the best way to deal with fear was to laugh and Diana took the advice to an obsessive degree, claiming that she would soon find comedy in not just things that used to scare her but also in gruesome and unpleasant acts and sights - after her grandmother grew ill (it was implied Diana poisoned her in one of her first "games") Diana was once again moved, this time to a care faculty (though she claimed it was an "orphanage" in later years). Diana's instability grew as did her unnatural abilities, she was resistant to attempts at treating her behaviors via therapy and drugs - growing increasingly violent she eventually left the faculty and went missing for several years, becoming a vagrant who managed to evade authorities despite habitual crimes of varying intensity - she would then somehow acquire a residence for herself within a village near the royal city and seemingly settled down, interacting pleasantly with others but always coming off as "odd" to those who spent any time near her. Despite this Diana would befriend a few of the main protagonists when they were youths only to dramatically break this friendship by presenting a surprise party to them in which she had several people killed and made into a cake - this was her first fearless act of depravity and earned her imprisonment by the royal guards. During her seven years in imprisonment Diana's true nature was further expanded on as more victims were revealed through time from across many areas of the land, showing Diana was a prolific killer and torturer, when confronted with the ever-growing list of crimes and victims Diana simply stated that life inherently had little meaning and people looked for "villains" to make things interesting.. she pointed at her own existence as proof of this nihilistic philosophy in regards to life having no true reason (.."if the universe had some grand design, if life was somehow sacred, then why would people like me exist? see, that's the joke.. there is no purpose.. I'm a walking punch-line.. because only in a senseless universe can people like me exist..") After seven years a great battle tore the royal city apart and the main protagonists banded together alongside a new protagonist named Richard who they had to forcibly recruit under desperation - likewise Diana would break free due to the chaos and joined the group, again out of sheer desperation.. she instantly found a strong and volatile attraction towards Richard, who she pretty much attached herself to and despite the obvious dangers of this "alliance" the group had little choice but to stick with it as the war raged on. During this period Diana was akin to a rabid animal kept on a chain by the group and constantly tried to kill and cause chaos, she also grew more and more obsessed with Richard and began to develop a delusion that only Richard and herself were truly "real" while everything else was not.. she also began to splinter further and developed distinct personalities that switched frequently : a playful, sadistic persona who saw life as a "party" / a cold, detached and depressed persona who saw life as meaningless and finally a dark, near-demonic persona filled with rage that sought only to kill and ultimately be killed in complete defiance of all things. (more may follow - this is just to see what others think on this character as often I'm conflicted on whether she counts as PE or not) Category:Blog posts